Because of Us
by oXXb00kw0rmXXo
Summary: Written for IsabellaMarieCullen3214's challenge. What if the fight between the werewolves and the Cullens had gone differently while Edward and Bella were away? WARNING: MANY CHARACTER DEATHS. Don't like, don't read!


AN: Okay this was written for a challenge- somebody dying. I went a little overboard.. very very sad.. Enjoy and please don't kill me for killing them! It's a challenge! Oh and sorry that it swtiched POV so much, I need it to get it to make sense. **This takes place during Eclipse, when Edward and Bella go to Florida. They are going after Victoria. Same things really, until you get to the fight..**

Disclaimer: Not min, never will be. Sorry!

* * *

**Alice POV**

"Guys, hurry up! Victoria is over here!" I yelled, dashing through he house, rousing everyone from their comfort. 

"Not right now, Alice, I'm winning a race!" Emmett whined. I tugged his ear and he fell off the couch, grumbling "okay, okay, I'm coming…"

"Jasper!! Get the-"

"Got 'em," he smiled sweetly, suddenly appearing beside me. He dangled the keys in my face before throwing them up in the air. "Catch!"

I nearly missed them when he swept me up into a kiss. Something was on his mind… I searched the future for his fate. There was a very good smelling girl in my homeroom… her scent had probably rubbed off.

I stumbled backwards when he let go, for I had seen something horrifying… nothing. There was nothing but blank darkness. Emmett roared with laughter, reminded of his fun times with Bella. I glared at his before turning back to my husband.

"Don't do anything stupid, please!" I begged, sending out waves of love and concern. "Please be careful, Jasper!" His future reappeared. He was fine- we were standing around in the house, Bella's change taking place.

"I will, I promise," he comforted and I was satisfied. What I couldn't know was that I had warned the wrong person.

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Mom, honestly, Forks is great! I love it now, and this humidity… I couldn't take it," I told my mother, trying to steer her vain attempts to get me to move back with her away. Edward was by my side, arm around my waist, doing his best to stay out of the rays of sunlight streaming through the window.

"But Bella, sweetheart, you love the sun, don't you? And Edward, you must agree, the sun is wonderful to be in! Forks… nothing, just clouds!" Edward thought for a moment before responding.

"The sun is beautiful," he said softly. "But I prefer the less sun filled places."

"Oh." Renee was shocked. She had opened her mouth the say something else, but was interrupted by a sharp ring.

"I'm sorry, just give me a moment," Edward apologized, checking caller ID. "I'll be right back. It's Alice- again." He made his way out into the hall and I tried my best to eavesdrop.

"He is a very nice boy, Bella, right? I don't see why your father doesn't like him! I mean, it was all a misunderstanding, right? Right, Bella?" I snapped my attention back to my mother. Edward was speaking so low, there was no chance I could hear him.

"Wha- oh, yeah, Edward's great. I really love him. He promised he'll never leave me again- and he's a man of his word." Edward's voice suddenly became louder and we could hear every word.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, Esme, I promise. Bella's doing fine, I'll tell her I say hi…tell Alice not to do anything I would do, at least not until I get back…. Yes, Emmett, I mean to tell her not to do a Romeo and Juliet…. Listen, I need to go, Bella's mother is waiting for me to come back. Bye." He snapped the phone shut and came back into the room. His face was full of sorrow and sadness. If he could cry, I was sure he would.

"What do you mean, don't do anything you would do?" I was in hysterics now. Somebody was hurt, I could tell.

"You're right, she wouldn't go for that… Alice is more sensible. She'll go to the wolves. It's too much of a hassle to fly all the way to Europe."

"Who's hurt? What's wrong?" I was on my feet by now, my mother looking aghast.

"Jasper's dead. Gone. The family went hiking the other day and him and Emmett ran into a pack of wolves. They attacked Jasper. He's…dead," Edward's voice finally cracked. I knew that he cared deeply for his brother, no matter how nonchalant he could seem about the situation.

"Why would they go there? Why would they break the treaty? The wolves wouldn't do that! Edward, please tell me it wasn't him! Please!" I took no notice that Renee was sitting beside me, but Edward did. He took a wary glance towards her before sighing and giving up.

"Bella-" he began.

"Edward, if it was Jake, I give you permission not only to break his jaw, but to stop his heart completely! I can't _believe_ I ever even liked that monster as a friend!"

"Bella, I'm a-"

"Don't even say it, you're more civilized than the wolves! And now Alice is ready to-"

"Bella!" I shut up. "You're mother would probably like an explanation right now, and since it's impossible to lie our way out of it with what you've just said, I guess one more human can't hurt… unless the Volturi come out and we'll make sure they can't see."

"Bella, what are you talking about? Wolves! Jacob Black! How do they connect? And treaty? What treaty?"

"Renee, I swear by my existence that it was be explained in good time. As soon as I answer Bella's questions and argue over killing Jacob Black, I will give you the entire explanation. I swear." Edward's hands were out, the universal sign of peace and showing that there are no crossed fingers. He took a rattling breath and tugged me down to sit on his lap. I started sobbing already. "Now, Bella… boy, I didn't know you two were that close… should I be worried?" he joked, but noticed my fierce glare. "Back to the prior subject. Victoria was around, so the family went out to try and catch her. But she knows her game well. Kept flying back and forth across the boundary line. Anyhow, the wolves found out and spread the borders to help patrol, and then Emmett nearly had her. She slipped away last second though, and he kind of fell across the line. Paul, being Paul, thought it was intentional, and there was a fight. Jasper went to protect Alice and, well he succeeded… but got killed in the process."

"Who?" I asked weakly, my mom still looking at us in shock.

"Who killed him, you mean? I only got who it _wasn't_, Alice was too upset to say who it actually was. But it wasn't Jacob… shame really, it would have given me a really nice excuse to rip him apart… And it wasn't Sam, he was fighting Carlisle. Not Quil, even though I'm not quite sure who he is… or Seth or Leah- I think I know them, Harry Clearwater's kids, right? Yeah, they're young, I can't see them killing _anyone_, whether it's a vampire or not. So we have Embry took over for Paul for fighting Emmett- they're better matched in the strength department. And Paul went for Alice and Jasper, I guess, since they were the only ones left."

"I'm- going- to- murder- him!" I seethed, my sobbing stopping temporarily. 

"Werewolves are just as hard as I am, sweet. You'll break your hand without the help of a werewolf- if you try to kill him, you'll probably wind up in a coma. Besides, hear Sam is taking care of his pretty well."

"And Alice?"

"Not doing well. I'm going home tonight. I need to help her get through this- I'm the only one who's ever come close to losing a love. Plus, if she won't listen to me, I can probably give her some tips for provoking the Volturi."

"Not funny!" I cried, my tears resuming as I found my best friend would be deciding to leave us, leave the world. While I cried myself into silence, Edward began to join me with his dry tears. He hugged me close as I left a wet spot on his shoulder. He took no notice and only kissed to top of my head. He explained everything to Renee- the vampire, James, the werewolves, and now Victoria.

"Out," was her simple reaction. "Get out of my home and stay away from my daughter. Now!" He reluctantly obliged and set me on the couch.

"No, Edward, don't leave!" I whispered softly. "You'll come back tonight, right? You always come back!"

"No, Bella," he said softly, brushing my brow with his lips. "I can't. I won't. I love you though. I'll see you back in Forks- I'm going home. I need to be with my family. You understand." He said it as a statement, not a question. Then he walked briskly out the door without even saying goodbye. Without waiting for my reply.

"Edward!" I cried once more, my mother's glare even more apparent. I sobbed myself to sleep. First Jasper, then Alice, and now Edward is leaving as well? It was too much.

* * *

**Edward POV**

I felt horrible for leaving her, but it was her mother's command. I couldn't disobey, I was trying to prove I meant well! Plus, my family needed me. I sped home a few hours later, skidding into the driveway. I could hear Alice's shrieks from there, high and depressed.

"Alice!" I stormed up the stairs, two at a time. "Alice, are you okay? Please tell me you're not planning anything!"

"Edward," she said weakly, appearing by my side in an instant. "If it was Bella, you would follow. What makes it different for me?"

I pondered this and there was nothing. Still, it couldn't help to try.

"It's totally different, honestly. Bella is human, she's my singer! It's a different scenario, nothing like yours," I argued, but she didn't budge. It wasn't in her nature to give up.

"Edward, it's the same and you know-" I was interrupted by the ring of a phone.

_Edward, it's Renee_, Esme thought sadly. _She won't speak to you, she said I should pass it on. Bella… she went looking. For you. She slipped in the rain. You know how accident prone she is, and well, Fate finally got it's way. A car came and… oh, it's so horrible!_

"NO!" I screamed and jumped down all three flights of stairs. I grabbed the phone from Esme's hands and sobbed into it. She was rack with dry tears as well. "Bella can't be! No, I promised to keep her safe! Renee, please, tell me it's not!"

"It is," she said, sniffing her nose. 

"When's the funeral? Where? I need to be there!" I begged.

"You're not invited," Renee snapped before I heard a faint _click._ I was done.

"Alice?" I called softly, barely about to speak. She was beside me again, grief on her face multiplied.

"No more Bella?" she asked sullenly. I shook my head and we hugged close. Me and my sister, both victims of lost love. What a family we were!

"Werewolves, and vampires, and humans- oh my!" Alice whispered softly as I relayed my plan to her. "Who will we go to? Go through the hassle of forging passports or just cross the border?" I thought for a moment, my mind already on my passport from just weeks before.

"Wolves," we decided at the same time, then laughed. "I'll meet you there in the Volvo," I promised as she pulled out her keys. "I want to have one last drive."

* * *

**Alice POV**

We drove over to the boundary line, my heart tugging at my chest. If it could beat, even the humans could hear it. Edward left his car, after scribbling a quick note to the family and taping it to the wheel. I took notice and did the same. My will, my goodbyes- the basics.

I grabbed his arm with fear and we quickly stepped over the line.

* * *

Animals attacked us from every angle, tearing apart our limbs, our arms, our bodies. We screamed in pain, but they seemed to know what we wanted. They did it as quickly as possible and sorrow was even in their faces. They were giving us our wish.

Edward's body was in one pile, mine in the other. I was in so much pain I couldn't even think straight. _Goodbye, Edward_ I was able to put into order, hoping that he could hear it. He groaned and screamed again, telling me he had.

Jacob Black disappeared into the woods, and emerged with a lighter in hand. By now, our family had gathered, ignoring the lines and the treaty. The wolves let them, just for this. They didn't even seem to want to kill us!

"Are you sure?" Jacob asked, hesitantly pulling out the flame. Edward screamed in agony again and I could tell that I did as well. "You can be put back together if we don't do this!" We screamed once more, confirming our fate. He brought the fire close to Edward, whispering "Say hi to Bella for me," and my brother went up in flames. Carlisle and Esme gripped each other close and Emmett and Rosalie were horrified.

"You have a soul, Edward," Carlisle murmured quietly. "Use it for good while you're up there."

The flame was brought close to me and the heat caught on quickly. I could feel myself being disintegrated, being turned into ash. I could barely make out my family's good-byes. I plunged down into the earth. Edward was right. We were going to Hell.

But then a brilliant hand came and lifted me up. I saw Jasper, the love of my life, and we were in the clouds. Ghost stared at us as we glittered in the sunlight, but shrugged and went on with their daily business. They were used to it. And beside us was Bella and Edward, reunited at last.

And from down below, I could hear quite loudly, the wolves and the Cullens united. Because of us.

* * *

AN: So sorry it;s sad. And that I killed Bella, Edward, Alice, AND Jasper. Honestly, it was only supposed to be Alice and Jasper. Well, Jasper, really. Then I decided that Alice would definitatly follow. Then I got the wonderful idea that it happened while Edward and Bella were visiting Renee in Florida and Edward decided to come back to help and then the whole werewolf thing slipped out while I was writing and I had Edward being forced to leave. Which led to Bella being killed. Which obviously led to Edward being killed. And then I got the lovely image of the werewolves mourning the vampires and them all coming together. So there you have it!

Oh and I know Renee is a little OOC. I realized it, but I couldn't really change it much. But besides, wouldn't you be upset it your kid was dating a monster?


End file.
